1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of human hygiene, and more particularly relates to a membranous latex device for use over a human mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various circumstances it is desired to provide some margin of isolation of the human mouth and/or tongue from external objects. Included in these circumstances are various practices as may be engaged in sexually by a husband and wife. And with the grave recent concern over certain communicable diseases transmitted during intimacy, such as, for example AIDS (acquired immune defficiency syndrome), the need for such an isolating device is becoming even more important.
Until this present invention, there has never been an acceptable device to provide such a margin of isolation.